Control
by Editor Matt
Summary: One year after the events of "Rage" the city is begining to fall and a new agency is bringing the law to superheroes. The Titans run for their lives and can trust no one once this agency has taken control. Action/Thriller, PG-13. Some minor pairings. RXR.
1. A Robbery Interrupted

* * *

**A word from the author:**

**This story is the sequel to my first story "Rage". You won't have to read that one for this one to make sense so don't worry about that. This story will be paced slightly differently. I cannot say how long the chapters will be but based on the story I've come up with there will be plenty of them. Here's the summary I didn't have enough room to write:**

**One year after the events of "Rage" the city is in a downturn, crime is at an all time high and someone has taken control of honorary titans with devices implanted on the backs of there necks giving complete control over them. Removing them will kill. The Titans are turned into fugitives in an attempt to get to the bottom of it. and the worst part is they cannot get away ]. How can they save the city if the city can't trust them? Just read an find out. PG-13.**

**it might or might not sound like it but I have only given you enough information to wet your appetite. I have a huge plans for this story so please begins reading I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Robbery Interrupted

* * *

During a normal day in downtown Jump City resides a bank filled with unsuspecting patrons. Three men walk into the bank bearing masks, two shotguns and an automatic, along with a sack for cash. One of the men runs up to a security guard and takes a piece of fishing line and wraps it around the mans throat. The second guy fires shotgun round into the air.

"Get on the ground NOW!!!! Everybody DOWN!!!!" he shouts. The robber holding the security guard walks him to the employee entrance with the line still around his neck making his panicked breathing even tougher. The masked man has the guard open the lock. The third intruder carrying the sack runs up and places a cloth with chloroform in the guards face. the guard passes out and the third man runs in behind the counter. Number one looks down at a stop watch.

"Alright one minute left lets go!!" he demands then turning and pointing the gun around. Another guard they didn't notice opens fire. Number one hides behind the thick solid wood door leading to behind the counter. Number two shoots the guard and he falls to the ground in pain. The crook behind the counter begins grabbing all the cash he can from the draws in the counter making sure to avoid the ink packs. The guy behind the door steps out and scans the bank for any body else trying to make a move. Number two begins to rob the individuals in the bank doing business of their cash and valuables. After looking at the stop watch Number three orders them out of the bank. Running with there guns and cash in hand they make it outside and jump into there car. Trying to start it they feel a sudden jerk and look around realizing they are in the air. Raven is holding them up with her dark energy while she hovers in the air.

"Dammit, we got out of there on time!"

"Just shoot em!" and with that they draw there guns. Before they are able to fire Raven breaks the guns apart with her power and slams the car down on the ground totaling it. The jump out of the Car and attempt to run. Starfire hovers down in front of one of the robbers. he turns around to run only to slam into Cyborgs metallic chest. The other two spilt one of them gets rammed into by Beast Boy who is in the form of a Ram. the last guy is stopped by a hit in the face by Robins fighting stick. The bad guy falls to the ground. Robin picks him up by his shirt and holds the guy close to his face.

"Looks like you weren't fast enough." Robin says to the man. He then notices the guy is looking up it the sky following something. Robin looks at a figure flying towards him. He throws the robber out of the way and the object hits a small coffee shop while surrounded by a dark orb. The titans all rush over to find Crow getting up from the ground dusting himself off. they look at him with puzzled faces. He looks back at them and says

"Trust me guys...Duck."

* * *


	2. New Cops in Town

* * *

Chapter 2

New Cops in Town

* * *

A rocket flies through the sky toward our heroes. Raven deflects it into the air and aims it to fly at the ocean all in a split second. Robin addresses Crow.

"What's going on." Robin Shouts.

"No time. Do what I say if you wanna escape." Crow Replies.

"Why!?" Robin screams.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter flies very low just above the rooftops. The Titans gaze up at it wind flurrying about. An armored van flies around the corner and pulls up in the middle of the street. On the side it reads "_S.H.E.A, Super Human Enforcement Agency_". The rear doors fly open and six men jump out wearing heavy body armour and riot masks. they carry guns that looks like a cross between and M-16 and a Shotgun. A large barrel and a clip in that contained a couple rounds of what looked like gel capsules. They aim at Crow and Robin and begins firing. Crow immediately runs off Robin stands their braced for impact.

"Wait!!" He shouts at the men who open fire. The caps break on contact and expand into this viscus gell like sticky material. The others break up againts the walls and do the same. The liquid immoballized Robin. The crooks from the robbery pick each other up and take off trying to escape. Two of the officers take off towards crow. Another two attempt to wrap Robin in a net. Raven holds them back with a black stripe cutting through the air. Cyborg removes a tank of Liquid nitrogen from his cooling system and throws it toward Robin. He transforms his arm into the sonic cannon and blasts the can in mid air and spilling all over the gunk on Robin.

"Beast Boy go!" Cyborg shouts. He turns into a goat and charges at Robin. He hits the frozen block hard and it shatters into pieces. Robin throws some discs at the guns in the troops hands. The explode breaking the guns into pieces and frightening the officers. The other two chasing Crow come out of the ally way and begins to fire on Raven. Starfire lands some starbolts right in front of the officers temporarily blinding them.

"Raven get us out of here!" Robin orders.

"Can do!" She says. They all huddle around her except for Crow, she casts a black shroud around them and they sink into the ground. The officers stand there confused as the smoke.

--------------------------

Later on at the tower the titans try to figure out what happened. Robin is at his computer trying to find information the troops who showed up and he does not like what he sees.

"Guys come look at this." He says signalling them. They all come over and look at the screen. Robin continues.

"The _Super Human Enforcement Agency_ is a new group of emergency response personnel who specialize in maintaining security from the actions of people or peoples with advanced abilities." He reads.

"So what does that make us?" Beast Boy asks.

"Fugitives?" Raven says with blank emotion.

"I'm not sure." Robin says as he continues to read. Cyborg notices a report on the news. A man is standing at a podium making a speech and he's surrounded by _SHEA_ troops.

"It might have something to do with this guy." He says. They all look over and listen. The name at the bottom of the screen reads "Harrison Worth." Cyborg turns up the volume on the TV.

"Let me remind you that we are doing this for public safety." He says.

A reporter raises there hand and Worth points and nods at them.

"Is it really necessary to have a such a huge cut of budget to be spent on this program when we already have the Teen Titans to protect us?"

"It is for when the Teen Titans are unavailable. We all remember the incident about a year ago when they Titans were not there. Assuming that they were out trying to help of course. " He says with a smile. The audience of reporters raise there hands in the air in a flurry. The Titans are standing there insulted at the fact that this guy says they weren't there to help. Worth calls on another reporter.

"There was a time when the Titans East were here to take over for the Titans and it was quite successful."

"Yes but the citizens of that part of the city saw a spike in crime and the Titans east were over here at time..." He continues on, trying to avoid more questions he makes closing statement.

"Look the point is that most of the time the Titans are there and we thank them for that. But there are times when they are not enough, and with the huge spike in crime over the past year the Titans are almost not enough. So with best intentions SHEA will be there to protect us. Thank you that's all." He says in a dramatic way. He begins to step down from the podium and camera flashes and questions erupt in a frenzy. The Titans stand there in disbelief. They all just stand there and look at each other not saying a word. Noe one wants say it. The city doesn't trust them anymore.

* * *


	3. Bad Date

* * *

Chapter 3

Bad Date

* * *

That night downtown Kid Flash and Jinx have met up in an alley for another one of there dates. the turns a corner walking shoulder to shoulder on the peaceful warm night.

"So Jinx what you in the mood for?"

"I don't know not really anything to do. especially with all the missing supers right now." Jinx said. Kid took a moment to think.

"Might not be the best idea to be seen in public. For you anyway." he said. Jinx snaps him a look.

"I mean because of your past." He says in a hurry trying to reverse what he'd done. They continue walking down the street from the alley way as seen through the binoculars of a man on the roof. Wearing SHEA gear minus the helmet. He pulls out a radio and sends an order.

"We got 'em. Move in and take em down." the radio bleeps.

"Roger that. Proceeding to take down." The other side answers.

Jinx and Kid keep walking down the street. Kid flash freezes when he hears a faint popping sound. Then the clanging of a metal can hitting and roiling on the ground. They turn and white smoke sprays out from the canister.

"Jinx, RUN!" He shouts. They take off down the street. Kid running slow enough to stay with Jinx. A helicopter light flashes on overhead wind flurries around them and officers surround them. They begin firing there custom gel cap weapons. Jinx begins casting hexes the cause the capsules to freeze and break on the ground. She begins back flipping away.

"Flash run I'll be fine."

"No!" He shouts turning to go after her. A cap flies in front of his face missing him by less than an inch. It breaks up against the wall he's near. it pains him to run from his girl but he has to save himself before he can save her. Flash takes off running down the street. The helicopter overhead is able to track his movement from the air via radar. They maintain a position following jinx who should be the easier one to capture because she moves slower. Up ahead of Kid an ambush has been set up. A trip wire the causes him to go catapulting through the air. and into a wall. Gels explode and expand around him. He tries to vibrate his way out but it's no use. a van pulls up and one of the officers radios in the capture. Jinx continues frantically dodging the exploding gels. Casting hexes to trap or at least slow down the officers.A few garbage cans and dumpsters fly into their way. A couple men get hit and only a few can follow her as she runs jumping over a fence. She looks and she has cornered herself. Quickly looking around her surroundings for an escape route. The wind flares up around her from the helicopter approaching. A gas canister flies over the fence and bounces off the wall and lands near her. She spots a manhole cover and in the cover of smoke she fires a hex and it flips into the air. She jumps down into the sewers and the manhole closes above her head. She sends one last hex to warp the opening and make the cover hard if not impossible to open. She has made and escape but barely.

-------------------------

Back at the tower, Robin informs the Titans of what he needs to do.

"Alright gang listen up. So far these guys have only been targeting most of the people on our enemies list. Although I'm growing concern because we have failed to make contact with many of the other honorary Titans. The east team has checked in but I'm not sure how long they stay out of the line of sight." he tells them.

"So where does that leave us?" Beastboy asks.

"Only one safe option. I have to go down and talk to them diplomatically. Discuss our situation with them."

"Robin that's crazy talk man, how do we know nothing will happen to us?" Cyborg says.

"For the safety of the team I;m the only one who can go. You guys will be safer here if you keep the watch." As he continues on, halfway across the city Jinx is running through the sewer system barley avoiding SHEA officers. A few of them are in, coming through manholes a couple blocks away. The noise of the water running and the squeaking of the rats should provide her with a decent amount of cover but who knows how long it will work. She jumps back at the sight of a figure jumping in front of her. She raises her hands ready to defend herself from the shape. Her eyes glow as she is poised and light come from her hands. Enough to see someone standing in front of her. Someone she recognizes but really has no idea who he is. It Crow standing there having the same confusion about her as she does him. He a tattered, bruised, dirty and tired. He looks at her and says.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" she snaps back. The sound of officers approaching grows louder.

"Whatever. You want be safe? Come with me." Crow says extending his hand. Jinx could sense that he is serious and he cares enough about her that will be alright. She grabs his hand and they take off down the tunnels underground.

"This way." he says.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"The only place in the city that's still safe for us. Hopefully"

* * *


	4. Where We Stand

* * *

Chapter 4

Where We Stand

* * *

Across the street from the SHEA office building Robin is on a roof scouting out the location and planning his move. He pulls out a small gun about the size of a pistol. He begins firing a couple rounds. The round slap up against the glass in a goop that contains a small round dark bead. After firing a couple of them he heads from the roof and over to a fifth floor bridge way to a building just across an alley. It's closed. No lights. No people. It's dark enough for him to approach the door connecting to the SHEA building. He presses a small metal disc up against the door. He looks at a small monitor that scans the other side with ultrasound. He see a few people walking around on the other side and then he detects the voice of Worth coming down the hall. Using the scanner he follows him down the hall as another man talks to him.

"Yes all are men are in position for the acquisition."

"And what about are current pursuits?"

"Still in progress but were closing fast. We have a good idea of where they're headed and it shouldn't be to hard to block them off. they're running through the sewer system."

"Alright well, place a surveillance team in the general area they are headed."

"Yes sir on it." The man says to him. They both split up, Worth heading into his office and the other man down the hall. Worth gets in his office and finds Robin in there waiting for him. Not surprisingly.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you came here." Worth said sitting down in his chair. He grabs on to his desk to pull himself forward making sure to press the button on the underside that alerts security. He then folds his hands on the desk.

"I need to know where we stand." Robin replies.

"We?"

"The Titans. We were attacked earlier by your troops. And I wouldn't think the mayor would be to happy about that with all the help we've given."

"No he wasn't very happy about it. But in fact from a legal stand point it was you guys who attacked. We were in the process of retreiving an escaped fugitive when your team interfered."

"What makes him a fugitive?" Robin asks.

"He was brought in for some questions willingly. He was accused of participating in illegal activities and we wanted get his side of the story. In the process he attacked us and ran off." Worth tells. Robin knew Worth was lying. Crow was a peaceful person. He would never do something like that. Knowing he best play this smart Robin doesn't defend Crow.

"So what situation does that leave us?" He asks.

"Right now the mayor wants me to hold off even though from a legal standpoint I can arrest you guys for obstruction. But I won't go there because your still on the city's good side."

--------------------------

Back at the tower an alert is triggered telling the team that someone is approaching the front door. Everybody is at a separate computer station trying to figure out there situation. Cyborg stands up and declares that he's gonna check it out. As he gets to the middle of the room a black dome comes up from the floor and then disappears revealing Crow standing there holding onto Jinx. The titans are stunned. Raven looks back and her eyes grow wide with both anger and jealousy. Everybody else is just plain surprised. Cyborg is the first one to address them.

"Yo dude. Um. What are doing here?" Cyborg asks.

"And what are you doing with her?" Beast Boy asks pointing with one eyebrow raised. They both stand there breathing heavily covered in dirt and smelly.

"Well she needed help. whats the big deal?" Crow says looking around at the others confused.

"She's with the Hive." Raven says. Not knowing who that is Crow looks over at Beast Boy who just says. "Bad guys", Crow looks at Jinx and lets go.

"That explains why there after you." He says to her. She steps back irritated and retorts.

"Excuse me. I'm reformed." She says with a little sass and anger.

"They don't care" He responds. The look on her face just drops off. Starfire gets up from her seat and walks toward Crow.

"Friend Crow it is most wonderful to see you again, but this is not the best time." she says standing in front of him. Raven and Beast Boy get up and stand by her.

"I didn't have a choice Star." Crow says. "This is the only safe place for us in the city."

"Were not so sure of that anymore" Raven says.

"Yeah when you showed up in the middle of us taking care of those robbers we had to fight those guys who were after you and we don't know where we stand with these guys." Cyborg says.

"So Robin went over there to talk to them." Beast Boy says. Crow is shocked.

"He WHAT!?" He shouts with terror.

In Worth's office Robin stands there talking with Worth when a radio on the desk buzzes in a message.

"Sir we've located them. There right where you said" a man on the other side says. Worth stands up and picks up the radio.

"Good. You know what to do." he responds.

"Yes sir." The man on the other side is standing on a roof about a mile away from Titans tower with a telescope pointed in that direction. He changes the channel on the radio and issues an order to move in. A couple vans on the street below take of and a helicopter over head flies toward the tower. Back in the office Worth walks over to the door, Robin eyeing him the whole way.

"Why is he such a big deal?" Robin asks.

Worth puts his hand on the door knob and without opening the door he says. "It's not just him. it's all of you." Robin braces himself when worth opens the door and three men run in. Worth holds the radio to his mouth and orders. "Do it. Do it now!"

Back at the tower Crow pleads with the Titans.

"You don't understand that's, AHHH!!!!!!" he scream and collapses to the ground on his knees holding the back of his neck. Cyborg pulls out his sonic cannon and the other titans and Jinx brace themselves for anything. Crow lets out a blood curdling scream. A wave of black energy blasts outward from him blowing out all the windows and damaging the wall of the tower. Everybody is in a state of shock and try to regain themselves. Crow's eyes flash red and he grabs Jinx and begins to run towards the window. She screams and starts smacking him and struggling. Starfire stands in front of him eyes glowing.

"Stop!" He blasts her to the side and runs jumping out of the window. Raven pulls up her hood and begins chase.

"He's my problem!" She says jumping out of the window. Crow lands in a black circular portal in the air. Raven right behind him. The portal closes just as she makes it through. Looking out the Titans spot the black vans that have pulled up to the tower. Men in SWAT gear running into the building. The helicopter hovers down and stops in front of the main window with the spotlight on.

"Don't move. Stay where you are." The loudspeaker orders. Not obeying the orders Beast Boy turns into a Pterodactyl and grabs Cyborg by the shoulders and carries him out of the building. Starfire hears a loud clanging noise and turn around to look. She gasps as troops storm the room and begin blasting gels at them. She also takes off. The helicopter sputters around making a 180 degree turn and engages in pursuit.

At Worth's Robin starts to fight off the three men in the room. One of which is holding an electronic device with a barrel on it. His arms are grabbed by two of them. He kicks the device out of mans hand breaks free from the hold. Striking all of them and heading of of the office. He looks back and forth in the hall and he is surrounded by men holding gel firing rifles. He throws down a smoke bead which erupts and fills the hall. The men are blinded and cannot see what happening. A blast is heard and they rush in to find Robin is on the other side of the whole in the wall beating up other people running at him. he makes his way to the window in the chaos and hits a button on his belt. The large class window break from the exploding beads stuck to them. He throws his pole like a spear at worth who ducks and dodges it. Robin jumps out of the window and dives expanding his cape and gliding to the ground. Worth calls in on the radio.

"Did you get 'em?" He shouts

"Were in pursuit."

"Dammit!" He shouts then walks away in a fury. Leaving the Titans running for there lives.

* * *

**A/N: My things are getting interesting. This chapter would be longer but I figure it's best to leave it here while I think more heavily about what happens next. I'm sure you guys have figured out the basic idea right now. But trust me things are going to get crazy so keep reading and I'll be cranking out chapters fast as I can. Don't forget to review**


	5. Escape to Where?

* * *

Chapter 5

Barely Standing

* * *

Robin jets out his cape and lands on a building roof while being followed by the helicopter spotlight. Worth has two guards come with him they hurry into the parking garage and get into a police car. Four men take two other cars. Worth calls in on the radio.

"What's his position?" He Shouts into the radio. The car speeding away.

"_On the hemple Building sir, heading south_." The radio buzzez back.

"Stay on him, we're in pursuit!" the sirens blare as the cars speed down the road following just behind Robin on the rooftops. He leaps from top to top. Landing on a fire escape on his third bound. He jumps into the window and begins running through a dank apartment. People awaken to see him running through the room shouting at him. He has no time to listen all he can do is run.

The titans fly through the air away from the tower toward the main part of the city. The helicopter stay behind Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire is going to fast for them to keep up.

"Damn she's fast. Keep on the green one and the robot we got a better shot. The Alien is headed north toward the jump mainland. We're currently in pursuit of green and blue."

"_Roger you keep on them well wait for the alien. She is top priority._" The other end buzzes back. The two men in the helicopter follow Beast Boy and Cyborg close. Beast Boy maneuvers but is having a hard time with Cyborgs weight. Just as the hit the shore Beast Boy drops him down on a roof and he continues flying as a hawk.

"_You have orders to strike the targets, repeat strike the targets non lethal ammo only_." The helicopter receives. The man who is not piloting pulls out a gel rifle and fires shells at Cyborg. He hits them with his sonic cannon before leaping off the building onto the street. Police and Shea agent cars swerve around the corner. The man in the chopper follows Beast Boy. Starfire seems to have made it away. The man fires a few rounds at beast Boy who just flutters around and dodges them. The officer then pulls out a bean bag gun and fires a few rounds. One of them hits his wing and he plummets to the ground.

"We got 'em" the copter relays. Beast Boy changes into a cheetah and runs down the street. Beast Boy rounds a corner and changes back to himself. Standing on his two feet he slides around the corner and lets out a girlish scream at the site of a Shea van speeding towards him. In a moment of brilliance he changes into a large octopus and extends one of his tentacles across the street. The van slams into it as he wraps the tentacle around it and swings it up into the air pivoting it on its front and slamming it on it's roof down onto the street. The men in the van are in shock and Beast Boy takes the opportunity to escape by changing into a mouse and scurrying into the sewer. The copter is busy trying to get Cyborg. They fly in between the buildings barely 50 ft off the ground Cyborg turns around and blast the copter with his sonic cannon. The pilot tries to avoid by pulling up causing the blast to hit the tali of the chopper. the machines sputters. Shrapnel from the tail cause the rotors to break and the bird begins to fall towards Cyborg.

"Oh boy" he exclaims fearfully. As he observes the copter falling toward him awestruck, Starfire flies in and catches the bottom ois as it falls slowing it and setting it down with a loud crash. She looks over at Cyborg, whos regaining his composure.

"Come on" She shouts while turning around and signalling him to follow. They run down the street but Cyborg is forced to stop he is out of breath.

"Why are you stopping?" She asks.

"I'm...huh...over heated..huh" He says between gasps. She runs up to him while he is bent over hands on his knees and gasping. She tries to motivate him.

"Please we must hurry, there is not much time." She says.

"I can't go fast enough. I used up my cooling fluid on robin when he was hit by one of those gel things. I didn't get time to replace it at the tower. I'll overheat before we get away." He says in heavy breath.

"Then I will carry you." She says. Cyborg is very surprised when Starfire scoops him up and begins running.

Raven follows Crow out of the portal onto rooftop about a mile away from the tower. She grabs him with a large black hand of energy.

"Stop it! whats wrong with you!?" She shouts. Jinx kicks him and he sets her down. Crow stands for a moment with his eyes red. Jinx takes the opportunity to attack. He breaks free from Ravens grasp and ducks dodging the in air round house kick. Raven tries to cast another spell but in the same moment he dodges he extends his hand and blasts Raven with a blast of black energy. Jinx lands crouched and he turns and blasts her with the same attack. Raven flies through the air to deliver a karate chop to him. He just grabs her wrist and flings her into Jinx. they both run at him and attack hitting at him without any real plan or rhythm. He throws up his arm to block the attacks and lets out a wave that tosses them back. They land taking deep breathes. They look at each other and try to form a plan. Before a word is spoken a doorway to the roof busts open and troops storm the roof blasting gels at Raven and Jinx. Raven disappears into the ground while Jinx is covered in goop she struggles to no avail the swat surrounds her. Crow just stands there unmoving. Robin hit the ground floor of a building about a block away from the Shea office building. He looks around to find an escape as everyone closes in. He spots to door ways. One to his left one down on the other end of the structure in front of him. He throws explosive disks at the door way to the far end and cause a good size boom. The helicopter refocuses his spotlight on the explosion while Robin slips through the other doorway and runs off into the night. Starfire and Cyborg run through the shadows and stop when a dark figure appears in front of them. Raven emerges and Starfire is overwhelmed with joy at the sight of there gloomy comrade. She sets down Cyborg.

"Raven!....What happened?"

"he took Jinx to this roof and before I could stop him they got her. Where's Beast Boy?" She asks. Cyborg interjects just as Starfire opens her mouth to answer.

"I don't know. he dropped me off and flew away as a bird. I lost track of him after that. have you heard from Robin?" He asks. Raven just shakes her head back and fourth. Hearing the sound of approaching sirens the Titans look around trying to think of where to go. Suddenly there communicators sound and Cyborg answers.

"Talk!"

"Titans. We need to meet at the emergency rendezvous point."

"It's good to hear from. How do you know it's safe?"

* * *

"I'm watching it right now."


	6. Doing His Job

* * *

Chapter 6

Doing His Job

* * *

In the industrial district of town the Titans are collected in a basement. All but Beast Boy and Crow. They sit there in the dark and damp trying to come up with a plan but are left with little options. Robin stands up to address the group.

"Any ideas gang?" He asks. They all just shake there heads. he continues.

"What about Beast Boy?" Again nobody has an answer. He continues

"Come you guys we have to think of a plan." He says.

"Well for starter do you got any ideas on why they attacked us."

"I can't quite put it together. But it sounds like he has a small legal reason to arrest us."

"With what?" Raven asks

"Apparently when they were going after Crow we 'interfered' with his arrest, And we assaulted the officers, but they attacked us first so I don't see how"

"It doesn't matter." Cyborg interrupts. "They can come after us and every time we look even worse."

"We need to figure out what they're plan is." Raven says. Robin looks over at her.

"What about Crow?" He asks.

"That wasn't him. In a mental sense anyway. I noticed something when I jumped in the portal. Something on the back of his neck. He could be following orders or not even aware of he's doing." She said.

"That's likely what they want to do to us."

"if it's the same group" Cyborg says.

"There's good chance. We still don't know who we're dealing with" Robin says.

------------------------------------

Mayor Remming walks down City Hall to his office in a fury. Worth is following behind him.

"For god sakes worth whatever your doing fix it!"

"What?"

"Fix it, undo it whatever. You've screwed it up dammit!"

"I'm doing what needs to be done. What I was hired to do!"

"You were hired to take down criminals with super powers not heroes."

"They are in my jurisdiction Remming. I"M DOING MY JOB!"

"Your playing with them! I don't know whats driving you to this, I don't care. You'd just better have a plan for this or I swear I make sure you'll never be able to step foot in this city again!" They mayor shouts as they both step into the office.

"Why are you defending them Remming. Are they paying you or something cause I can launch and investigation" Worth threatens.

"Hold your tongue Worth. I sponsored and approved this organization and I can shut down with one court order you got me!" He says. Worth sits.

"The Titans have saved the city from grave danger time and time again don't forget that. They mean something to these people worth. Don't forget that. You make the heroes look bad then the people don't have anything to believe in." Remming stands and looks out his window and see's a few people standing out front with protest signs that say "free the titans".

"You haven't managed to turn them into criminals yet Worth. You better have a plan for this. Cause this won't damage my reputation."

"Mayor sir, I got the situation under control I assure you we want this to go peacefully. The Titans aren't above the law and we're going to remind them and the city of that." Worth says.

"You got very bureaucratic approach to the law Worth. you need to remember that both us and the Titans stand for justice. And believe me they'll bring it."

"You know how they bring justice Mayor. They smash up stuff and break laws all the time in order to bring down one criminal. And you know what they just, Walk away like nobody's paying for it" Worth says in a smug way.

"Well no one else see's it that way. So far you've managed to confuse people and look like a complete ass. Just remember Worth this program is to enforce superhumans who break the law. I didn't mind when you brought down the Hive or all the other power mad lunatics that run around crazy but you've crossed the line. You need to fix this."

"You remember how they weren't there last year when everyone went crazy and started killling everyone else. Families turning on each others throat. It caused some headaches for you didn't it?"

"yes it did but if you remember it was Slade and some crazy machine that did that, and they stopped him. If your wondering where they were their you go."

"Have you found Slade yet Remming?"

Remming rocks side to side in his chair, elbows on the arms of his chair and his fingers touching.

"We were working on it and then I hired you. hows your search going? I'd say all you've managed to do take down some petty thieves."

"We've taken care of criminals"

"None of them are nearly as dangerous. when somebody like him comes along I can't wait to see how you deal with that."

"Someone crazy?"

"Someone smart. Criminal isn't a synonym for smart but, every now and then you get someone who knows what they're doing."

"Let me tell you that who ever comes along has no idea who they're messing with Mayor. That's why you hired me. cause I can do the job. and I can do the job well."

* * *


	7. Seperation

Chapter 7

Separation

* * *

The Titans jump up and brace for a fight at the sound of a banging on the large fire door of the warehouse. It slowly creaks open slightly. Stopping, an object rolls from the bottom of the opening stopping just in front of them. Robin bends down to pick it.

"A communicator?" He picks up the round yellow metal object and flips it over to inspect the other side. A message has been scratched into it. "What's your plan?". He throws it aside violently.

"Titans run, they found us with our communicators!" He shouts. The all break off going in separate directions. Robin heads out of the building by blowing a hole in the roof and zip lining out. Raven fades into the floor and vanishes while Starfire picks up Cyborg and flies off. The helicopter follows close behind. Robin flies over the rooftops hurdling from one to the next. He suddenly stops on one to look down and he sees a couple cop cars pulling up towards the building he is on. Then he hears Starifre scream. She's hit from a blast from a gel gun in her feet. Throwing her off balance, dropping Cyborg who slams on the ground. Starfire falls down on her stomach. She flips over and starts firing starbolts at the officers hitting their guns. Three men get out of a jeep puling out batons. They extend with electric prods on the end. Cyborg begins punching them off whilst they attack. He doesn't have time to stop and cool down if he wants to make it out. Robin repels down the side of the building with a swing flying at Starfire attackers. She has been hit once more by a gel blast and one of her arms has been immobilized. Robin throws a birdarang at the men knocking out there guns and a freezing disc at the gel on Starfire. It freezes and with a grunt she punches the frozen goop into pieces. Suddenly Robin is slammed in the stomach by a figure flying him back into a black swirl in the air.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screams while reaching for him with one hand. Cyborg falls to his knees after the heat his body has generated from the fight. He looks back to see more people running at him. Starfire is almost free when she is hit with more goop. Trapping her. Cyborg gets up in a rage and runs at her. A sudden flash of blackness and he disappears leaving the officers to scratch there heads.

"We've got the alien." They radio in.

On a rooftop Robin appears from a black hole being held by Crow. Robin hits him and breaks free. He pulls out a birdarang and opens it up holding it behind his head ready to throw.

"Don't do this whats wrong with you!" Robin shouts at Crow who has a blank face. His face is suddenly broken with a look of agony.

"Crow?" Robin says puzzled. Crow begins to shake slightly lifting up his left hand slowly and putting it on the back of his neck. Robin's eye's open in shock frightened about what he might be doing. Robin doesn't know about the device on the back of Crow's neck that he begins to pull off. His eyes red he closes them as his face tightens in pain. The device begins to lift off his neck minutely. Blood begins to poor out, then it rips free from his neck. Crow face returns to a blank state his eyes stop gloing and they roll up back into his head as he collapses forward onto the ground. Robin runs over picks up Crow and the chip from his neck and slumps him over his shoulder. He turns to run off the roof when he is stopped by speedy. Robin doesn't even get time to acknowledge that he is there as Speedy has pulled out his bow loaded with three arrows. In and instant Robin grabs three discs, Speedy releases them and Robin throw. The three explode in mid air. As Speedy goes to reload he is kicked aside by Raven. She looks at Robin.

"Robin! Uhn!" She says as Speedy comes back and attacks her. She holds him back and commands Robin.

"Destroy the communicators. Do it!" She says resisting Speedy before shoving him aside. Robin pulls out his communicator and flips open the back side to reveal a red button. He hits it and he communicator explodes. Sending a signal to destroy the rest of them as well. Raven slashes Speedy aside and casts open a portal. She uses her powers to force Robin and Crow into it. She follows behind them and seals the portal.


	8. Whats The Plan Now?

Chapter 8

What's the Plan Now?

* * *

The wind blows cold over the hill tops over looking the city. Robins cape flaps in the wind. His face growing numb for the icy cold air as he stares out on his city wondering whats become of it. Helicopters patrolling the city hunting down the Titans and there friends. Police cars out side the tower waiting for the Titans to return. The junior detective tries to piece it all together. all that matters is that the city fell and he doesn't have a plan anymore.

Raven and Cyborg sit over by Crow as he lays there motionless. Raven searching him for consciousness. Cyborg scans over his body assessing the damage on his arm. Robin turns around and walks over to them.

"Is he...Alive?" He says as he squats down by his side.

"Yeah. I think. I just can't tell if he'll be able to move." Raven says.

"My scanners indicate no damage to his spinal cord. whatever he did, worked. Or so it looks like. But we don't know what mental damage this thing might have done." Cyborg says looking down at the object in his hand that Crow pulled out of his neck.

"He might not wake up." He says. Raven sighs, closing her eyes and looking down. Robin looks over his shoulder and notices the helicopters grouping over a certain area.

"Cyborg. Can you get a news feed on that thing?" Talking about the screen flipped up on his arm that is showing his Crows vital signs.

"yeah just give me a sec." He says and punches some keys on his arm. The voice of a news anchor woman come through.

"Authorities have now listed the capture of the Teen Titans as a top priority as well as any associated members of the Titans. As pointed out in a press conference held by Harrison Worth earlier today." The report continue as the Titans stare down at the monitor on Cyborgs arm. Watching worth stand proudly at his podium. "_The Titans have been given the chance to cooperate with us and face the charges against them. Instead they have chosen to flee like the very criminals they've sworn to protect us against_." Cyborg flips out when hears this. Standing up flailing his arms about in anger.

"What is he TALKING about man! we didn't do nothin', NOTHIN' "

"Look Cyborg there's nothing we can do other than come up with a plan."

"And what plan is that gonna be? In case you haven't noticed they got Starfire and B!"

"look we'll think of something alright. We're the Titans we don't loose. We've saved the world enough times to-" Robin get's cut off by Cyborg

"That's your problem Robin you can't accept defeat!"

"That's because we're not defeated."

"Was batman this stubborn or did he tell you something you didn't wanna hear!. Like the truth."

"stop it. NOW!" Raven shouts. Sparking some energy off of the ground in front of them.

"We've lost this time, and were loosing time if you two don't shut up." She says in an angry parent type of way that gets both Robin and Cyborg to quit the argument.

"Then what do we do Raven, tell me?"

"_We fight_" The titans gasp in shock to turn around and see Crow picking himself up to sit straight. The titans run over to him in relief Raven hugs him and Cyborg starts scanning.

"Crow. are you, you?" Robin asks.

"Robin asks"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"By the skin of my teeth. I could feel the object in my neck. I fought it as hard as I could and I barely broke through. When ever me or Raven posses an object it becomes and extension of ourselves. You feel it, all of it. I could feel what was attached to me and what wasn't. So I grabbed it separated it with my power so I could remove all that I could without hurting myself. it took all my will power. And more pain than I've ever had to endure." he finishes and Robin leans in close to him.

"When I carried you off the building we were attacked by speedy. he had to have one of those things on him. Do you think you can get it off anyone else?"

"No...I don't know. Only if I can feel it. to know what I can removed. But since it's not attached to me-"

"I can do it." Raven interjects. "I can embody them and remove it that way. It might be worth a try"

The Titans turn there heads around to the sound of loud boom coming from the city. Robin runs up to the edge of the hill and Raven put her hand out to stop him. and orange light glows out of the city ten blocks from the Team. Maybe more.

"Cyborg" is all Robin has to say and Cyborg flips up his video screen to the news station. The voice of the anchor returns voiced over images from a helicopter showing a burning building and fire trucks pulling up. "A huge explosion has just rocked the downtown area Authorities don't _*static*_ source _*static*_" the line goes dead for a split second and an image appears onscreen of an ominous metallic skull with a brain sitting in a green glass dome on the top. The Titans cannot believe the site of The Brain on the screen his grainy robotic voice broadcasts over the airwaves of the city. "Attention citizens. We are here to fight for our comrades the Teen Titans. We understand that not only have you captured villains of this city but heroes as as well. You have falsely imprisoned them and that is something that cannot go unpunished. For every 12 hours that you do not release them a bomb will go off or someone will die. You have our promise. And promises are meant to be kept." The image flicks off the screen. Robin yells and scream out loud and starts beating up a tree. Cyborg just looks out at the city. Raven uses her powers to calm Robin down she looks over at Crow who is doing the same thing as Cyborg. Just staring blankly and thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" She asks Crow. Without looking at her he responds.

" I don't know." He stands quietly and thinks for a second when an odd thought pops into his head. He looks over at Raven she looks back at his inquisitive looking expression.

"Where's Beast Boy?"

* * *

**A/N: can't predict at this point when the next chapters gonna come since I got a lot of thinking about that needs to be done. I promise you it'll be great. Please go ahead and tell me what you think so far. **


End file.
